Don't shut me out
by lisapizzalol
Summary: Another restless night...It's been 3 months...Mitchie just wants Alex back in her life...


"I miss her mommy" I sobbed. 3:14am. Another night in mommy's arms. Another night where I blame myself of ruining the friendship Alex and I had...We were the best of friends.

"I know baby..." My mom caressed my hair and I sniffled into her neck.

"Get some sleep baby" She tucked me back in.

My mom walked out the door and I grabbed my phone from my night stand and I text her again. She won't respond.

_To:MyLexi:) - I miss and Love you..._

I text her the same thing every night when I wake up sobbing like this. She never answers though, I wait anyway to see if she does maybe half an hour.

Tonight was no different, half an hour was up and I closed my eyes.

* * *

The sunlight peeked through my blinds and I rubbed my eyes trying to force them to open. I reached for my cellphone laying on my nightstand. No new messages.

I crawled out of bed and traveled down the steps in search of my mother.

"Hey Mitchelle baby how are you feeling?" My mother asked as she flipped a pancake in the pan.

I didn't say a word, I just walked over to her and hugged her from behind resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Mitchelle is she really worth it?" I lick my lips as a tear slips from my right eye.

"I don't know anymore mommy..." All she responds is a sad sigh.

I sit down at the table and my mother places breakfast in front of me. To be honest I have no desire to eat, but I don't want to feel like my mother wasted her time making this for no reason. I also don't want her to feel like Alex is making me so depressed I won't eat.

I finished up my food and went upstairs to lock myself in my room. I grabbed my laptop and logged into my Facebook account. I had 5 new notifications.

4 likes on my status that said _"Another day goes by and the continues to grow , I thought time was supposed to heal? :(" _and one comment notification...from _her_.

My eyes began to swell with tears...

_"I did too Mitchie..."_

I re-read that sentence over and over. It was the only thing she had said to me in 3 months.

* * *

"Hey booty bug, why you still in bed?"

"Hey Cait...just feel like sleeping in again" I sat up in my bed and Caitlyn took slow steps closer to my bed and finally sat down.

"Can we hang out today?" I sighed and rubbed my eyes trying to think of a quick excuse in my head.

"I can't I have-"

"Stop it Mitchie you don't have to do anything...let it go Mitchie...Let _her_ go" As she whispered the last part my heart cracked just a little more.

"I'll get ready...meet you downstairs in 15" I gave her a half smile and a smile crept on her face.

* * *

I walked downstairs when I was done getting ready to finally, after 3 months, hang out with Caitlyn. I kind of feel bad because she has been letting me, for 3 months, excuse myself every time she tried to set up something for us to do together.

"I'm ready" I fake smiled and she interlaced our fingers and waved goodbye to my mother. We got into her car and she turned up the radio a little bit. I stare out of the passenger seat window and watch the people do their thing in the neighborhood. Little girls playing tag. A boy walking his dog. A young woman gardening.

"You okay Mitch?" Caitlyn smacked me out of my trance.

"Uh..yeah" I smiled and put my focused out on the window.

"No you aren't...Mitchie I know you miss her but if she isn't looking for you after this long then why bother caring anymore?" Her words stung. Alex had a reason she stopped talking to me...she needed space to think after what I did.

"I love her Cait...have you ever truly fell in love?"

"No" She parked into a parking lot and an awkward silence as we walked into the diner she brought us to.

* * *

We finished our food. It wasn't awkward I actually enjoyed myself because our lunch was full of giggles and jokes.

"I have to use the bathroom, I'll meet you in the car okay Cait?" I grabbed my purse and she nodded.

The bathroom was empty. I went to the third stall and heard the door creak open as I started to finish up. I always got scared if I was in the middle of using the bathroom and someone randomly comes in through the main bathroom door.

I walked out and went to the sink to wash my hands. I turned when I heard soft and painful sobs and moans.

"Uh...are you okay in there? I have tampons if you need one?" I asked the stranger.

"I-I am f-fine thanks..." I knew that voice...

I busted the stall door open as an initial reaction to the recognition to the voice.

I crouched down in front of her, she was seated on the toilet seat top and I pulled her into a hug.

I pulled away slowly but her grip got tighter.

"Don't let me go" She snuggled into my shoulder and continued to sob.

"I won't..."

* * *

After about 5 minutes of sobs she pulled away and she searched for my eyes. I looked at the bathroom floor tiles and she placed her shaking hand under my chin lifting it slightly.

"Why are you crying in a diner bathroom stall Lexi?" I bit my lip and let a tear escape.

"You..."

"Me what?"

"I saw you when I came through the diner and you were with Caitlyn laughing and enjoying yourself...Justin said to contain myself until you left and when Caitlyn left through the front door I thought you did too..."

"Why were you crying though?" I asked. My heart was starting to thud so hard I was afraid she was going to be able to hear it.

"Every second I am away from you, I break a little more..." She sniffled and I interlocked our fingers together placing my forehead to hers.

"You were the one who decided to shut me out Alex" I whispered slowly and calmly looking right into her sweet brown eyes.

"I was afraid...afraid of the feelings I had when you kissed me that day Mitchie..."

"What feelings Alex..." She sighed and placed her plumped lips on mine. I hesitated before kissing back and poured all my love into that kiss.

"I fell in love" she managed to say breathlessly after our kiss.

"I love you too" I pecked her lips once again and wrapped my arms around her waist and she placed hers around my neck.

We cried each others arms.

**AWWW xD Please Review. How was it?**


End file.
